


Boat

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Making Out, Muscles, Rowing, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: It's a warm sunny day and there is a river nearby. Naturally, Hal decides to do a bit of rowing and it very nearly ends in disaster. Twice.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Kudos: 16





	Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Curtains of sopping wet hair were plastered to Hal's forehead but he only grinned up at the bank to where Sinestro stood. "Aren't you going to join me? There's plenty of room for two."

Sinestro made a small unimpressed noise then cast his gaze down at the river. It glittered as it twisted and turned with the current, carving its way through the ground. As ever though, Sinestro's eyes soon returned to watching Hal. If they could continue to do so for the rest of the day, he would be left satisfied. 

Tiny droplets of water coated Hal's torso and arms, glittering like emeralds. It was impossible to look away. Hal shone in the bright sun, just as the river did, but there was no denying just who the centerpiece was and just how he captured the gaze.

With both his hands, Hal brushed back the hair from his forehead, leaving it spiky and sticking up. Water cascaded into the river behind him.

While Thaal tried to decide his opinion on the new state Hal's hair was in, Hal tilted his head to the side and then turned away. Moments later, a green construct boat was floating in the water beside him. It tried to escape, pulled by the current, but Hal was quick to grab onto it with one hand.

The boat kept bobbing around on the water as Hal tried to heave himself into it and it began to tilt dangerously to one side. Finally, it flipped over and dumped Hal under the surface.

Before Sinestro could worry, Hal had reappeared above the water, gasping. This time, he didn't dally, just flew out of the river and landed in the boat.

It was impossible to continue to be silent. "What exactly are you doing?" Thaal had to know.

Instead of answering, Hal just waved enthusiastically at him. More water dripped away from him, entering the water with small splashes. It looked very cold and Thaal determined then and there that Hal would not be allowed to touch him.

Two oars were constructed by Hal and after a bit of experimentation, which included a lot of splashing, he managed to paddle his way over to the watching Sinestro. "Going my way?" Hal asked with a sly grin.

The oars were folded neatly over Hal's lap as he drifted there, water lapping at the underside of the boat. Sinestro studied him for a moment, then pointed out, "I can fly, Jordan," although he couldn't help the amusement in his voice.

No doubt Hal had caught it for he leaned forward, grin widening. "Where's the fun in that?" He crooked a finger at Sinestro. "C'mon."

Not for a second did Thaal consider refusing. While yes, he didn't exactly trust Hal's abilities to properly steer the boat, it was insignificant when compared to Hal's enthusiasm. How could Thaal put a damper on it? Besides, it wouldn't be so terrible to fall into the possibly filthy water if he was falling into it with Hal.

With incredible care, Sinestro stepped into the boat and paused as it rocked from side to side. "Just relax," Hal advised him from where he was comfortably sitting. "I won't let you fall."

Although unsure if he should really be trusting the advice of someone who was already soaked to the skin, Sinestro did try to ease the tension in his muscles. It might have helped somewhat. The boat did seem to be rocking less. But then, that could've been because the boat had steadied of its own accord.

Opposite Hal, Sinestro sat down, his legs crossed neatly underneath him. It was surprisingly comfortable, though of course Thaal shouldn't have expected anything different. Hal's constructs were usually excellent.

Hal smiled at Sinestro then, bright and happy. No doubt he was pleased he'd managed to convince Sinestro into floating around in this boat with him.

Not as convinced this was something to be happy about, Thaal turned his head to the side and peered into the water. It was dark, almost black, and impossible to see through. "Do not let us fall in," Sinestro warned Hal.

The smile spread across Hal's lips did not diminish. "I won't," he promised, sitting relaxed with the oars still crossed over his lap. "You and your hair" - his gaze flicked up briefly - "are perfectly safe with me." He leaned over and patted Sinestro's knee in what he probably thought was a comforting gesture. "I promise."

As Thaal had expected not moments before, Hal's fingers were cold like someone had just pressed a cube of ice to Sinestro's knee. It wasn't totally unpleasant though and when Hal made to pull back, Sinestro caught that hand, holding it in his.

Whatever water had remained on Hal's hand was transferred to Sinestro and now his fingers too were cold and wet. Still, that didn't stop him from brushing a finger over Hal's knuckles and pressing Hal's hand back to his knee.

Despite their new temperature and texture, Hal's fingers were very familiar. The shapes were the same, as were the sizes. It was almost as though they'd been sculptured from water.

A shiver crossed Sinestro's thigh as Hal's fingers slipped out from under his and moved carefully up his leg. It would have been easy to stop the movement, to grip Hal's hand once again and pull it away. Yet Thaal did nothing of the sort. Instead he pulled Hal closer to him.

The boat shifted around them, accommodating the new position. It was an effortless use of will energy that would've once taken up all of Hal's concentration. Now though, it had to have been done with very little thought involved. Hal was much too preoccupied to be thinking of anything but working his way into Sinestro's mouth.

It was hard to get a proper grip on Hal since the Green Lantern was still slippery like a fish from the water. Mostly, Sinestro just dug his nails in whenever he felt it to be necessary. One hand wrapped around the back of Hal's neck while the other hand grasped at Hal's hip and his nails clawed in. It really was the only way to prevent his hand from slipping.

Sinestro's thumb brushed over what he assumed to be a section of skin on Hal's cheek. It was hard to tell exactly when his eyes were closed and he was distracted by the exhilarating rush of Hal pressed so close to him.

The smell of the river filled Sinestro's nostrils and it was on his tongue too. It was strange but again, not unpleasant. There was a rich naturalness to the river that Thaal found he didn't mind and the water tasted surprisingly fresh.

With an increased intensity and passion, Sinestro changed the angle of the kiss slightly and his nails now dug into Hal's scalp. In response, Hal shifted, made a small noise and then the surface the two of them were resting on disappeared.

Only Sinestro's incredible reflexes prevented a plunge into the water. With barely a thought, he created a platform underneath them, like a raft, which wobbled precariously 

Sinestro turned his head to the side, breaking away from the kiss and his eyes opened. The bright sun returned and illuminated the beauty of the scenery. "Did you not promise," Sinestro murmured to Hal, lips close to the human's rounded ear, "that you wouldn't let me fall in?"

"You haven't fallen in," Hal mumbled in protest. Several open mouthed kisses were pressed to Sinestro's jaw, cold water dripping onto his cheek from Hal's wet hair. Another shiver went through Sinestro at the contact and he was worried then that even he wouldn't be able to keep up his construct.

Though reluctant, Sinestro shoved Hal off of him and his disappointed partner lay back on the raft without further argument. "I'd say you shouldn't have kissed me," Hal mused, one arm slung across his eyes, "but I really liked it."

That did get a huff of amusement from Sinestro and then Hal was pulling himself up into a sitting position. He eyed Sinestro regretfully. No doubt he was imagining how easier this would be if they were on land. Probably with a lot of detail when taking into consideration the dreamy sheen across his eyes.

Sinestro snapped his fingers, startling Hal back to the present. "Focus, Jordan. There is still a fair bit of this river we must follow."

So Hal nodded and sighed and reconstructed his oars. "Change it back to a boat so I can speed this up a bit," he advised Sinestro and then grinned. "I want to get back on solid ground."

Making no comment, Sinestro did as requested and settled back comfortably to watch Hal do all the work. There was a much simpler option which was to give the boat an engine but Hal seemed enthusiastic about the rowing and Thaal didn't want to destroy his fun using reason.

A shower of water rained over them as Hal's first stroke with oar skimmed the surface of the river only. "Jordan…" Sinestro warned but Hal was already apologising, looking aghast.

When Hal leaned over and began to use a construct towel to dab at the water speckling Sinestro's suit, Thaal thought perhaps that was going a little overboard. He waved Hal away. "Enough. I'm fine, Jordan. Just be more careful."

Nodding his head, Hal went back to rowing and this time he took extra care not to do any splashing. It paid off and Sinestro was comfortably dry as they journeyed down the river.

Underneath the material of Hal's suit, muscles flexed each time an oar was pulled through the water. It seemed to be quite the workout and also fascinating to watch.

When Hal stopped for a brief break, he mentioned to Sinestro, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Almost pointedly, he stretched the muscles in his arms and back which were perhaps getting sore from all the rowing.

They were moving faster now through the water and the river was rushing in the background. Before Sinestro could form a response, the boat snagged on a rock. It was only briefly however. The current was too strong to allow the boat to stop completely or even for very long.

Concerned, Sinestro glanced over the side of the boat and into the water. White foamy spray splashed out from several large rocks jutting out of the river.

Alarmed now, Sinestro twisted around and peered down the river. It ended abruptly not too far away, leaving only an ominous empty space. How had Hal not noticed?

It appeared Hal had noticed something actually, even if it was only Sinestro's odd behaviour, for he began to ask, "What's wro-" But there was no time to explain it to him.

In the second before the boat was swept over the waterfall, Sinestro roughly grabbed Hal and sprang for the river bank, using his ring to cover most of the distance. The two Green Lanterns hit the grass in a roll but that ended up bringing them near the edge of the cliff. Cascading rocks sounded as part of the ground gave way under Sinestro.

Just in time, Sinestro threw himself towards the intact part of the cliff and grasped the tough long grass to prevent himself from falling. It sliced into his palms and caused an incredible amount of pain for something that was only a plant.

"Sinestro!" Hal was there, instantly, grabbing Sinestro by the shoulders and hauling him to solid ground. "Are you alright?" he asked then. There was so much concern in his eyes though really the danger had been small.

Warmth and appreciation for Hal was all Thaal could feel. "I'm fine," he said before the stinging of his hands caught up to him. "I -" He glanced down, frowning.

Several long cuts stretched across Sinestro's palms. They weren't very deep, only just breaking the skin but they did hurt. It was at least better than being tossed over a waterfall.

With a gentle touch, Hal wound glowing green bandages around Sinestro's hands. "We'll have to walk from here," he planned out. "If you even want to continue with the mission. That grass might've been poisoned. Do you feel poisoned? Any ill effects?"

When Hal looked up, it was to see Sinestro staring at him. "What? Am I a part of your poison induced hallucinations? I'm Hal Jordan, not a hallucination."

"I know that." Sinestro was amused and the stinging was all but gone from his hands. "I haven't been poisoned. We, Hal" - he grasped for Hal's chin - "are now on solid ground." And understanding dawned in Hal's expression.


End file.
